diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Forum modernization Hey Tephra, I see that our forum is still using the old (and imo rather clunky) format. Do you think it'd be a good idea to switch over to the modern type that wikia introduced a while ago? Brainwasher5 (talk) 16:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Set Dungeon Videos Hi again. I wonder if I can include a bunch of videos (some collections exist) for the Set Dungeon article. On one hand, it won't hurt, and is actually pretty necessary. On the other... 24 videos per article. Would you approve that? Pryamus (talk) 20:24, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, let's see what can happen. I think we'll work something out, but not the plain "pile in!" scheme. Pryamus (talk) 11:14, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Bot run Would you like me to run the bot to change the Legendary links? Rigel Kent (talk) 00:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ;Re: migrating to new legendary categories : Yeah, totally doable. Changing a category is basically just text replacement. Rigel Kent (talk) 08:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) : Sure. Due to caching, category changes inside templates don't propagate to the articles until the wiki's server maintenance scripts run (I think they're nightly). But editors (including bots) can force a refresh by saving the page, with or without actual changes. I'm having the bot do that now (saves with no changes don't show up in recentchanges or history though). Rigel Kent (talk) 01:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Infobox hyphens OK, I did some CSS to override auto-hyphenation in all infoboxes (assuming we never want it). Also provides a "wide labels" theme for the D2 set items infobox, or any other infoboxes that can benefit from it. * User:Rigel Kent/wikia.css to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (diff) * User:Rigel Kent/monobook.css to MediaWiki:Monobook.css (diff) Changes also correct an issue in Wikia skin at fractional screen widths (e.g. 639.5px used neither the 639px rule nor the 640px one), and take over some inline styling from Template:Quote and color templates (e.g. Template:Magic). Rigel Kent (talk) 07:06, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Data-value hyphens This should be an easy change. I don't think I need to test it in my user CSS. In both Mediawiki:Wikia.css and Mediawiki:Monobook.css, find the rule: .pi-data-label { -webkit-hyphens:manual; -moz-hyphens:manual; -ms-hyphens:manual; hyphens:manual; } And edit the selector to look like this: .pi-data-label, .pi-data-value { -webkit-hyphens:manual; -moz-hyphens:manual; -ms-hyphens:manual; hyphens:manual; } This will disable hyphenation for data values in all portable infoboxes. Rigel Kent (talk) 04:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:File Names Ok, sorry. Sometimes I do, but often forget. Original file name does have one small advantage, though: makes easy to find the original file on the Web, if needed. Pryamus (talk) 11:18, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Template:D This sounds like a job for the bot! Did you want me to run a text replacement? Replace with Xyz, or something else? Rigel Kent (talk) 02:01, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Item speed I disagree with your assessment on what's notable and what isn't. People are coming to Diablo wiki to look up information here; they're not necessarily experts on the information. A person could see the boots page, not see anything about speed, and could infer that either the boots don't impede movement, or that we simply didn't know whether it did or didn't make time to edit. Given that it's literally one extra sentence of information, it's not clutter at all. Listing which items slow you down and which don't promotes consistency among the equipment pages, too. Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:12, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Given how highly most of the community treasures FR/W, it's quite apparent that weight class ( which, after all, is simply the reverse of FR/W) is significant. There's a reason why Archon Plates and Dusk Shrouds are so popular as rune words. I'm trying to look for functionality here. I hadn't played Diablo II in a while so I came on this wiki before booting it up again, hoping to find which pieces of armor I could do without so that it wouldn't slow me down. The lack of clarification for these pages regarding weight class forced me to go to other sites for information, which is a shame. The proportion of armors that have weight vs. those that don't is quite high. We're not talking about exceptions to the rule when two out of six armor slots have weight. Perhaps we should ask the community what they think about this? Brainwasher5 (talk) 07:26, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chants There's at least one more "chant" article that could be created, namely the Chant of Ordeal (listed on the Umbaru page, doesn't have an article yet). Way I see it, I figure the category could be a sub-category of lore, and have the chants grouped in the category, and in other categories when they have a clear cultural link.--Hawki (talk) 22:37, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Fansite link on image Hello, I didn't know it's that bad, but this pic is too important. Maybe we can keep it if we remove the DF logo, or which is the best way? Pryamus (talk) 18:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should go with the include all text option... I am lazy, but think we can do it. Pryamus (talk) 19:52, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Question about list templates I first thought it was a specific one, but it looks like all template boxes like this have a fixed width for some reason: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:D3_NPCs Or is it maybe something that only happens in monobook?--Marhawkman (talk) 01:54, February 13, 2017 (UTC)